Chicago
by Every Villain Is Lemons
Summary: At last the group is free of New York and taking a vacation ... to Chicago
1. Chicago

Hey Fanfictioners. Thanks everyone for reviewing. Sorry for the holdback. I have absolutely nothing to write about. If you have any ideas… Please let me know about them. Because I'm stuck – besides this story. And I go back to school in 5 days! Archdiocese of Chicago – Screw YOU! Joking …

Story: Chicago

Summary: At last the group is free of New York and taking a vacation to – Chicago. (Sorry to say – Kathy exists in this one)

Pairing : Th(E-O)bvious, Maybe something else… depends

Disclaimer : Nope . I'd do anything for them, though : wink wink ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia rummaged through her clothes trying to find a decent top to throw on. Half of the SVU squad were outside of her apartment and she was scandalously clad in a bra and panties. Elliot laid on the bed behind her smirking contently.

"Elliot, where's my shirt" She said quickly pacing the room as her doorbell buzzed continuously. Keeping their relationship a secret from the squad was nerve-wrecking. Especially when she was the only one on her J-O-B.

"Just go let them in" she shouted finding a blue shirt and some jeans that clung to her like a second skin.

He exited the room and headed for the front door. "Finally ! " Casey shouted, entering the house shoving Elliot to the side rudely.

Olivia came out of her bedroom and smiled at the small group.

"Hi guys, what's up" she said walking over to them.

"You two don't even try anymore" Fin mumbled under his breath, pushing past Elliot and making himself comfortable on Olivia's sofa.

"What ? And Stop pushing me " Elliot said holding the left side of his chest. Olivia smirked at him and blew him a kiss when no one was looking at her.

"Out of my way small fry" Munch said maneuvering his way through Elliot, carrying a case of beers and a stack of pizzas. Elliot glared at him and sat on the loveseat across from Fin and Casey.

Olivia closed her door after Munch had entered and sat down next to Casey. When she had gotten herself settled down, her doorbell buzzed again.

"Who could that be, you didn't invite Cragen did you ?" Munch asked her, taking a long swig of beer.

She opened her door and to her surprise found Kathy.

"Umm, hey ! " Olivia said greeting her with fake enthusiasm. Kathy stared at her curiously for a moment and then smiled uncomfortably.

"Hi, um, Elliot invited me !" Bad move. Olivia thought to herself. Olivia bit her bottom lip and let her in the apartment. She glared at Elliot for a moment and turned back to Kathy.

"How have you been Kathy ?" Olvia said through gritted teeth. She was careful as not to show her evident anger with Elliot.

"Fine, Olivia thanks for asking " Kathy said squinting her eyes at Olivia. It was then that Olivia noticed a hint of anger in Kathy's voice and a small smirk turning up on her lips. It. Was. On.

* * *

"So, I figure that since we are members of the NYPD , that the airplane ticket s wouldn't cost as much - Liv and I were already planning on going to Chicago, and it'd be fun for the whole squad" Elliot said finishing up his sentence. They were already way past due a good vacation.

"When were you and Liv talking about Chicago ?" Casey asked furrowing her brows at him curiously.

Last night when I rocked her world, he thought "It came up on a stakeout" he lied.

"I'm in, I need of a vacation desperately" Munch said throwing his hands up in agreement. He looked over to Olivia who looked like she was about to strangle someone. Her arms were folded under her chest and her eyes were ice cold glaring at Kathy through her blue rimmed eyeglasses.

"Yeah, me too" Fin said, also noticing Olivia and Kathy's staring showdown. Kathy had sat next to Elliot, and sat awfully close.

"Me four" Casey said, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued between the small group.

"Are you two a couple again ?" Casey asked Elliot and Kathy practically cuddled up on the couch. Elliot sat nervously staring at Olivia, whose face looked like a strawberry. Her glasses began to get foggy.

"Not currently" Kathy stated.

"Is something wrong, Liv?" Kathy asked faking concern as she put her hand on Elliot's knee. Elliot squirmed, getting up from the couch.

"No… it's astigmatism again" she mumbled getting up and retreating to her bedroom. "When did you get astigmatism ?" Casey asked following after her.

* * *

"Tell me what's going on" Casey said, knowing something was wrong with her best friend.

"Why don't you go ask the couple ?!" she snapped at her, snatching her glasses off and rubbing them against her shirt.

"So they are a couple ?" Casey exclaimed loudly.

"No … we are." Olivia said placing her glasses back on her face.

"Liv… I love you but I just don't swing that way" Casey said in all seriousness.

"No you dumbass, Elliot and me" Olivia said, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Well don't get mad at me ! I'm happy for you, now get out there and kick that hoe's ass" Casey joked, trying to make the situation more comfortable. Olivia looked up at her and chuckled softly. No one knew her like Casey did. Except Elliot. She had a quirky sense of humor and those two knew exactly how to get her to smile.

* * *

"So.. is it settled ? Is everyone going to Chicago ?" Kathy asked sweetly. Fake sweetly of course. The group nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, too bad you can't go "Kath", I'm sure we'll have a blast without you" Olivia said smirking at Elliot slyly. Then glaring at Kathy.

Elliot was relieved. He hadn't actually invited Kathy. She invited herself.

_"__Stabler__" Elliot said into his phone lazily. He looked over at Olivia who obviously still hadn't had enough of their night._

_"Elliot… it's Kathy__" __ a__ soft voice said into the phone._

_"__Hi" Elliot said kissing Olivia on her lips. She smiled at him and began sucking his neck gently. _

_"How are you" she said, detecting a hint of pleasure in Elliot's__ voice. _

_"__Ohh__ God" he hissed as Olivia led her hand down his chest to his growing erection._

_"That bad or good?" she said, slightly confused. _

_"Very good" he said, watching Olivia slide her hand into his boxers. _

_"I __gotta__ go, I'll call you back later" he said hanging up the phone. __Or attempting to._

"Let's leave next weekend" Casey said simply. Why waste time ?

"Sounds like a plan to me" Munch said.

* * *

Kinda boring, huh ? The next chapter will be WAY More EO FILLED and exciting.

Can't wait for the reviews everyone Please… give me reviews and I promise to update really, really soon. In the words of Bloo - "Come oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Love, Isabel


	2. Air Plane

Thanks for the WON-Derful Reviews ! I love you guys... Almost more than my real family. That's right – Erykah, I know yo bitch ass is out there, tryin' to ignore me. Next time I see you – I'm fuckin you up. Excuse the language. I talk like a sailor. **Pray for repentance**

Story : Chicago

Summary : At last the group is free of New York and taking a vacation to – Chicago.

Pairing : EO

Disclaimer : tee hee...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Olivia sat up in her bed, with her arms around her knees. Elliot watched her nervously, not knowing what was about to ensue. She looked over at him and rubbed her forehead gently.

"Why did you invite her ?" she finally said.

"I didn't invite her, she must have heard us talking after the phone didn't hang up" he explained to her. He was finding it hard to resist her. Her hair pulled into a messy bun, and her glasses. His eyes ventured down to her breasts.

"Whatever, just letting you know, next time I see her – I'm beating her ass" Olivia said, noticing that she no longer had her boyfriend's attention.

"Hmm ?"

"Fuck you !" Olivia said, becoming extremely angry with Elliot. Cuddling up with his ex-wife, and now paying no attention to her. She threw the covers over her body and scooted away from Elliot.

"Via..." he moaned, damn him !. She was using his newest nickname for her. She couldn't resist his voice. Especially at night.

"El, no, I'm mad at you" she moaned as his hands roamed over her body. He pulled her by her hips toward him. He smirked, kissed her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Don't be like that, baby" He said bringing his hands under her breasts. She rested her hand over his. Damn it ! She was giving in to him, by giving it to him.

"Damn" she groaned, turning her face to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Night Before Chicago...

Olivia waddled into her kitchen, watching Elliot grin smugly.

He began to chuckle lightly "I tore it up, didn't I ?" he said leaning back onto the chair. She glared at him coldly and opened the refrigerator.

He came up behind her and buried his face in her neck. She bent over slyly, to "further examine the refrigerator". He smiled and brought her bottom closer to him. She laughed and grinded into him. He grinned and smacked her bottom lightly.

"Let me go get these plane tickets before I tear it up again" he said gathering his keys off the table.

"M'kay" she said kissing him on the lips and bringing orange juice out of the refrigerator.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Casey, why is this bikini so ... skimpy ?" Olivia said, holding up a blue bikini. Casey was going to be staying overnight at Olivia's since she was hopeless at waking up on time for things that were anticipated. Olivia's ability to sense time like a human alarm clock was much needed.

"In case I need to break a move in Chi-Town" she stated throwing her bikini back in her suitcase.

"It's bust a move, dear" Olivia said, penguin walking over to the couch.

"I'm clumsy" Casey stressed.

"So ... how are you and El ?" Casey asked diverting her attention to Olivia sitting next to her on the couch.

"Fine, didn't you see me walking ?" Olivia said resting her arm on the couch's.

"You're so wimpy" Casey told her, biting into an apple.

"Where in the hell did you get an apple from ?" Olivia questioned, before the doorbell rang.

"Please chew louder" Olivia rolled her eyes, opening the door.

"Kathy ? What are you doing with those suitcases ?".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elliot, Olivia, Casey, Munch, Fin and sadly Kathy sat in the airport's seating room, ready to board the plane.

"Why exactly are you here, Kathy ?" Olivia spat, resting her head in her hand.

"My flight to Virginia to see my mom was canceled, and since I was invited to Chicago, I still have a valid ticket ! Why waste it ?" she said cheerily.

"Yeah ! How about that" Olivia said in mock cheerfulness. Too bad she was a cop. Kathy's blue eyes kept leading themselves to Elliot's package.

"Be nice Via, baby" Elliot whispered in her ear. She glared at Kathy.

"I want to be friends with you, Liv, there's no competition between us, right ? I mean, it's not like you and Elliot are together, you know ?" she said smiling.

"I want to punch you in your face" she mumbled, under her breath.

"What was that, Via ?" she asked her. She didn't like the way she said her name. Olivia felt as if she were about to boil over with anger.

"Nothing of importance" she answered. It's important if she wants to keep her face.

"_Now boarding the plane to Chicago" a woman's voice came over the loudspeaker.(I have no idea what they actually say.)_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

"So, Liv, how IS your dating life" Kathy asked, she sat across from her and Elliot. She already knows they're dating, She thinks she's clever. But she's not.

"Just great ! I met the most perfect man" Olivia told her smirking, as she and Elliot shared a loving gaze. This angered Kathy. And Olivia loved it. She felt like she was in eighth grade, fighting over the hottest guy in the classroom. It was immature, but fun.

"Tell me about him" she said.

"He has the sexiest blue eyes you'll ever see, brown hair, and he's Irish, he was married to this blonde bitch once, oh and he has the biggest d-" Olivia said gripping Elliot's knee and being cut off by Kathy.

"Olivia, aren't you hungry ! I mean, you have to be ! Look at you ! No harm intended" Kathy said signaling for the stewardess.

"Oh yeah, Kathy are you ? I mean, how could you be ? Look at you. No harm intended" Olivia giggled sweetly.

"Look, Benson, I know you two are together, so cut the crap ! Kathy exclaimed. Olivia looked around to make sure the gang hadn't heard them. Thank the Lord Casey was pretty much deaf. And Munch was listening to _Conspiracy Theories on Tape : Just who is the Secret Service._ Fin, was pretty much aware.

"Then why are you doing all of this crap ?" Olivia shouted.

:"Because, Olivia, I – I "

She sounded sincere, And Olivia was willing to compromise with her, It's not like she was trying to sabotage her. She probably just missed Elliot, who sat next to her, possibly enjoying this whole thing.He hadn't opened up once.

"I think you're a slut, you practically slept with everyone in your squad, no one wants you ! Not even your own damn mother" Kathy laughed.

"You're out of line" Elliot stepped in. Finally.

"I can handle this" Olivia said narrowing her eyes at Kathy.

Olivia got up from her seat., "When I come back, you be gone !" Olivia scowled at her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Casey, I'm about to kill her" Olivia sat down next to Casey.

"What happened" Casey asked, solemnly.

"She hit below the belt" Olivia told her, rubbing her temples softly.

"I'm with you, hon" she responded.

"Could you come sit in the seat across from Elliot and I ?" Olivia suggested.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Olivia and Casey came to the back of the plane. Kathy had moved herself in her spot. She had her head rested against his arm. He couldn't do too much, he was asleep.

"Move" Olivia belted out.

"Free country" Kathy replied immaturely.

"Move" Olivia repeated sternly.

"Why don't you go fuck the pilot ?"

Olivia had become enraged and lost control of herself. She smacked Kathy in her face. She could feel her face stinging. "You bitch !" Kathy said standing up, trying to stand in front of her.

"Liv !" Casey said, sitting her down on the seat across from Elliot. "Calm down" Olivia said.

"Kathy, you can go sit in my seat, please just leave" Casey pleaded with her.

Elliot was in a half shock coma, _Olivia just smacked Kathy_, he thought. He was still sleepy. But concerned.

"Are you two okay ?" He asked taking Olivia's hand in his.

"I'm calm, I feel much better now" Olivia said, a smile playing on her lips. Kathy ... meet my dark side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Lord this is invigorating to write.)

Yeah, I'm posting this REALLY late at night, and I'm tired. So, if it's off ... blame insomnia. Yes, I realize I made Olivia smack Kathy, so don't flame me saying stupid stuff. I would love to see Olivia smack Kathy. I made Kathy a bitch for a purpose. My brother is watching re-runs of SVU. And getting real nasty and descriptive about Olivia. And I'm going to use the last of my energy to go get my, dad.

REVIEW !

P.S – While I was writing this – I noticed that I'm a really shabby writer, I used said like 324 times. I'm at a loss of words. I'm sorry about that. I'm not too good at descriptions.


	3. Samantha Benson

Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews again ! Whoo – hoo ! And I realize I'm not giving the rest of t

the squad much attention, but pretty much all I know – is EO. Hey that rhymed. I have an excellent idea to incorporate a twist into this. And it's going to be cool.

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I just settled into my boarding school. I have have initiation class for the rest of the damn week. And we don't even do any thing – they just let us do anything. But – my boyfriend and best friend are going so ... HAPPY ! And.. my cousin Giada died a couple nights ago.

Story : Chicago ! ( I figured it'd be easier since I live there )

Pairing : EOcentric

Disclaimer : N.O

-(V)- 

"Olivia, are you calm now ?" Casey questioned her. Olivia sat, looking out of the window.

"Yes, Casey" Olivia said placing her hand on Casey's face.

"Liv, that's not my shoulder" Casey informed her, guiding her hand to her shoulder.

Olivia shuddered "What was I touching ?" Olivia asked, a little bit disturbed.

"Never mind it, hon, you and Kathy have got to straighten this out" Casey explained. Seeing as how they were going to be here for four days, they didn't need anymore drama for the remainder.

"How about this, you keep her away from me, and she'll be alive when we get back to New York" Olivia explained, in all seriousness. It's not like she was going to start crying because big bully Kathy called her a few names.

"You're going to have to settle it sooner or later " Elliot told her, placing his hand on her knee.

"What's going on back here ?" Munch shouted, taking a seat next to Elliot. Fin came soon after, instead standing in the aisle. 

"Olivia smacked Kathy" Casey told him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why ?"

"Because sh-" Olivia tried to explain, being cut off By Casey.

"Because Kathy's being a home wrecking whore" Casey explained to him.

"What, since when is Olivia dating ? Who is she dating ?" He interrogated her

"Well, I-" Olivia was cut off by Casey, yet again.

"Didn't you hear her and Elliot in the interrogation that day ?" Casey said obviously. Olivia glared at her. Casey slumped down in her seat.

"Since when are you two having sex" Munch exclaimed. Allowing everyone in that section of the airplane to know what's going on.

"Could you keep it down" Elliot shouted at him, angrily.

"When were you going to tell us about this" Fin snapped at Elliot, just as angrily. 

"We were, John, I promise" Olivia told him truthfully. And she was – when Elliot and her were engaged – or pregnant. Whichever came first.

"Yeah, okay" Munch said sarcastically.

"Don't be mad" she told him softly. She didn't need the baggage of her best friends being mad at her, on a vacation.

"Fine, but there are no promises that I'm not going to hold it against you later on" Munch told her, waiting in anticipation for a moment that he could guilt her into something.

"Thanks guys" Olivia said hugging them both.

-(V)- 

"So this is what Chicago looks like" Olivia said, in awe of the beautiful skyline in Chicago.

"Yeah it's beautiful, just like you" Elliot said wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist and pulling her close to him.She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go check in now, please" Kathy said, obviously disturbed by Olivia and Elliot's public displays of affection.

"I made reservations at the Marriott – the honeymoon suite" Olivia whispered in Elliot's ear. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. They began chuckling together lightly.

"You two..." Fin said.

"Let's go check in" Casey suggested. Noticing the look in Kathy's eye and the smirk playing on Liv's lips, it'd be best to chill for a while.

-(V)- 

"Casey ... you look so touristy" Olivia commented combing through her hair. Casey stood, clad in a blue polo and beige khakis. She had a blue fanny pack and a blue visor.

"You look so locally" Casey said simply, taking a camera out of her fanny pack. Olivia was dressed in white shorts and the black tank top she brought at Bebe last year. Casey giggled and took a snapshot of her stretched out on her bed.

"You know I don't like cameras !" Olivia shouted, snatching the camera away from Casey and deleting the picture.

"Olivia, you are the most photogenic person I know" Casey told her, retaking the picture.

"Whatever, we should be meeting Elliot, Munch and Fin at Navy Pier in like five minutes" Olivia told her, looking to her watch.

"I know YOU can't wait to see Elliot" Casey said emphasizing her words. Olivia chuckled lightly and slipped her sandals on.

"I heard you two last night" Casey said packing her camera into her purse.

"So, you have bat ears Case" Olivia explained. Casey had human radar within her ears.

"You're six doors down, Liv !" Casey shouted, buckling her fanny pack around her waist.

"That could've been anyone" Olivia said.

"Then why did I hear "ELLIOT ! OH GOD ! DON'T STOP PLEASE !" Casey mocked her.

"Get a life"

"I also heard "Ay papi!", yeah What's up with that" Casey asked.

"That's his new nickname" Olivia replied.

"Where did that come from ?" Casey asked her.

"A couple of nights ago, we were, you know, and he kept smacking my ass and being all, rough, so it happened" She explained.

"Elliot's like that ?" Casey asked.

"God, yes !" Olivia screeched. Casey furrowed her brows at her and smacked her lips "You two".

-(V)- 

"Hey via, we should go get on the ferris wheel" Elliot suggested, throwing his arm around Olivia's bare shoulder. She looked at him for a moment.

"Hey Elly, let's get on the ferry !" She suggested back.

"No ! The ferris wheel ..." He told her. There were no signs of him letting up.

"Fine" she sighed, folding her arms under her breasts. He kissed her cheek lightly and grabbed her hand. He dragged her towards the ferris wheel, and she trailed behind him reluctantly.

Olivia and Elliot stood in the queue line for the ferris wheel. They noticed that Casey and Munch behind them.

"Hey" Casey shouted, waving towards them "cutsies !" she exclaimed, butting in front of at least 5 people.

"Casey, that's rude" Olivia told her, watching the crowd behind her.

"So.. they're okay" Casey said.

"No we're not" a dark haired woman answered her angrily.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to be rude" she answered the woman politely. The woman looked vaguely familiar. But this was one of those moments when you just couldn't put your hand on it. Casey stared at her for some while.

Olivia stood, shocked for a moment. This woman looked like a taller replica of herself. The woman cocked her head to the side curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Samantha Benson" she told her simply. The woman looked at Olivia as if she had grown a second head. She, too had noticed that something was off.

Olivia stared her down like a guilty suspect. "Is your mother" Olivia paused for a long moment "Serena Benson".

"How do you know that ?" She asked, disturbed on some level.

"My mother is Serena Benson, she died though" Olivia explained.

"What are you talking about, my mother is at home with my father..."

-(V)- 

Ha ! Twist – don't we love those. Well happy reviewing peoples. Oh and, Erry don't be leaving hate messages on my review page. I do miss Giada.


	4. Mcgee nee Benson

,I love reviews man... thank you guys sincerely ! I'm going to put more fluffy duffy wuffyness I promise. ♥.Love.Isabel.♥

P.S : I altered a couple of things - Olivia is 34 and Elliot is 36. And also - I altered a lot of other stuff. But It won't hurt the EO love.

Story : Chicago

Summary : At last the group is free of New York and taking a vacation ... to Chicago.

Disclaimer : Nada.

E & O

Olivia and Samantha got out of the queue line for the ferris wheel and she and Samantha sat on nearby bench. They sat motionless for quite some time, until Samantha broke the awkward silence with her quirky sense of humor, that was like Olivia's.

"My family calls me Sam" she joked lightly. Olivia chuckled.

"When were you born Samantha ?" she wasn't comfortable with calling her Sam yet. How many unknown siblings did she have ? She had to ask.

"I was born January 7th, 1973" she told her.

"Me too..." Olivia said.

"Now, about your father" Olivia said, pausing for Samantha's answer.

"His name is James Benson" she said proudly, obviously proud of her father. Olivia was beginning to question the things her mother had told her.

"What about your mother ?"

"Her name is Vira McGee nee Benson" Samantha told her. Olivia began to wonder, is this real ? This could just be a giant coincidence. Olivia noticed the slight accent in Samantha's voice.

"Where were you born ?" Olivia asked her softly.

"I was born here in Chicago, my father was born in Ireland, can you actually hear my accent ?" Olivia asked.

"Yes I can" Olivia told her.

"I can hear yours too"

"Would you like to meet them ?" she asked sweetly. A cosmic joke. This is what this is. SHe'd known her for an hour. Possibly shorter, and she was taking her home to "meet the family". Hopefully she could bag some explanations out of them. Maybe this was all a mistake.

"Sure" was all Olivia could make out from her mouth. Samantha smiled. Olivia smiled unsurely and rubeed her forehead in sheer frustration.

"Great ! Here's the info. How about 7ish ?" she said, handing her a small personal card.

"Okay" Olivia told her. Samantha walked away.

E&O

"Elliot, she looks exactly like me !" Olivia exclaimed, jumping onto the hotel bed.

"No ... she is not nearly as sexy as my Via" Elliot said whacking her ass playfully.

"Bet she can't do it like me" Olivia said walking over to him and putting her knees on either side of his waist, he responded accordingly. Rocking her hips over his gently.

"No one can" he said, breathing heavily. He bucked his hips into hers slowly. He never knew dry sex could be so ... sexy.

"Oh, El..." she whimpered, throwing her head back lazily. Elliot smiled at her, they hadn't even started and he had her saying his name. Something told him he was tearing it up tonight.

"Via..." he groaned, bucking his hips wildly. She moaned uncontrollably and grabbed hold onto his blue polo.

"Ellio-" Kathy came bursting through the door. She stood shocked for a moment. Olivia threw the covers over herself, since Elliot had thrown her shirt and bra to the floor.

"What the hell is going on ?!" she shouted. Olivia looked at her and began smiling deviously.

"What are you cheesing about" Kathy spat.

"Kathy, I'm in the middle of something..." Olivia spat back, still positioned on top of Elliot, her shirt on the floor. Elliot's hands on her hips, holding her protectively.

"But, I need to, um, talk to Elliot for a moment" Kathy said, disgusted at the sight before her.

"Well I need to, um, fuck him" Olivia shouted back at her.

"Fine, but I should let you know, there's a guy down the aisle that may need your assistance" Kathy told her.

"You know, Kath, ugly and hormonal isn't a good look for you" Liv told her, in all truthfulness.

"Look at the time ! Aren't you late for your minutely feeding, sweets" Olivia said in a sweet tone.

Elliot himself was getting very thrilled by his girlfriend's actions. He slipped his hands under the covers and began to stroke her lightly. In an extremely sensitive place. She looked down at him and smiled. He bit his bottom lip and moved his hand slowly up her inner thigh.

"Elliot, I have something really important to tell you" Kathy becoming frustrated by his idea of paying attention to details. Especially when the details were as important as what she was trying to tell him. Obviously, the details to him was the sexy lady in front of him.

"What Kathy, what the hell do you want ?!" Elliot shouted.

"I'm a lesbian !" she shouted.

E&O

Olivia and Elliot sat silent on the way to Samantha's house. Every once in a while, Elliot would look over and smile or Olivia would kiss his cheek.

"We can't keep avoiding it, El" she finally said. Elliot looked over at her and arched his eyebrows.

"What's to avoid, she's a lesbian, Olivia, my first supposed love, my first wife, and the mother of my children - is a lesbian" he spat out disgusted. It wasn't even the fact that she was a lesbian, but the fact that she had married him anyway. He basically tricked her into it. He had four children with her. And Yes - he was pissed.

"Elliot, I'm sorry, don't get mad at me ! I got baggage too. God, you're so selfish ! That's all you think about is your goddamn self !" she huffed, all in one breath. Her chest was heaving rapidly.

"Olivia ... are you Irish ?" Elliot asked. He noticed that when she got louder and louder, an accent was evident in her voice. More likely when she was angry, her Irish heritage showed up. Or she was crazy. He chose to believe the first.

"I don't know, and shutup ! I ain't talkin to ya" she said. Now she sounded like she had just come from the Blarney stone. Elliot laughed loudly, keeping both hands on the wheel.

"Leave me alone" she said, sounding slightly similar to a leprechaun protecting it's pot of gold.

"I'm sorry Olivia I just- and he began laughing uncontrollably. He calmed down, having small fits of laughter every once in a while.

"Leave me alone" she said coldly, turning away from him and looking out of the car window. She saw that he had parked in a thick forest.

He placed his fingers under her chin and turned her towards him.

"Look at me" he demanded.

She smacked his hand away from her face and moved back to her original spot, by the window, gazing at the Chicago trees.

He placed his fingers under her chin yet her head was still turned towards the window.

"Look at me" he growled. She did.

"I want you to make me feel better" he told her.

She rolled her eyes and turned away once again.This angered Elliot. He turned her body towards his once again.

"I want you to make me feel better" he repeated, She looked into his eyes and searched them throughly.

"Yes papi..." she whispered, moaning as he nipped her neck gently.

"El, wait ..." she moaned, his hands were already roaming around her body. Elliot continued to maneuver around her shapely body.She tried but to no avail. He laughed quietly, he had her. Olivia was his. He didn't mean to sound like a sadist, but he had her in the palm of his hands. She knew it. She would never admit it. But she knew it.

"What are you laughing at ?" she asked.

"I'm the boss" Elliot said unbuttoning her blue jeans.

"M'kay" Olivia mocked him. He heard a dash of sarcasm in her voice. He didn't like this.

"Say it !" He growled.

"No !" she purred, stroking him through his dress pants.

"No ?" he asked, mocking her.

"Let the games begin..." she said hopping on top of his lap, kissing him hard.

"Say it, now !"' Elliot growled, bucking into her panties roughly.

"Nooo" she moaned, as she creamed in her panties. She was going to be sore in the morning, if one thing was for certain.

"To the side" he ordered, watching her move her panties over so he could have access to her center. He pushed a finger in her and watched her cry out in pain in pleasure. she grew aroused at the long, thick finger inside of her. And she was wishing something else big and long was inside of her.

"Say it !" he screamed plunging his finger into her.

"N-No !" She stuttered as his fingers went harder and deeper.

"Say it" he said. Damn ! She was on the brink of orgasm and she hadn't surcome to his torture.

"I'm coming" she screamed. And she did. He smiled deviously. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them gently. Then put his fingers in Olivia's mouth. She sucked them dry.

"One more chance, Via" Elliot warned her. He was going to go into "Elliot mode" if she hadn't come to her senses.

"No" she said, still in a daze.

He grabbed her and turned her back side towards him so that her face was against the cold window. She smiled. "Like a deer..." Elliot said. Since Olivia was reminding him of those deer that don't even know what's coming to them.

Before Olivia could respond, Elliot had already buried himself inside her. He whacked her on the ass and began thrusting inside of her. She moaned as he thrust into her deeply.

"Say It !" he shouted at her fiercely.

"No !" She tried to mantain herself, screaming and moaning at the same time. She grabbed the door handle for support as he pounded into her. Olivia buried her face in the passenger's seat, as he continued to swat at her ass. He smiled deviously, "Say it..."

Her face was face down in the seat. "No" her muffled voice came.

"Who's the boss, Via !" he yelled at her, his hand on her back, holding her down. But she couldn't speak in coherent sentences yet. He smacked her ass again.

"Who's the boss" he asked again, speeding himself up. He flicked his cigarette on the dashboard. She was amazed at the way he could control things. His cigarette in one hand and her ass in the other. Moving harder with each thrust.

"You are, You're the boss" she cried out as she her body began to shake. She came, and let her body go lax. He eyed her as she began to climax. He laid out on top of her, "I feel great, baby" he whispered in her ear. She smiled weakly "It's 6:52, El" she told him. Olivia had always been on top of punctuation. Especially when she was meeting her possible family for the rest of her life.

"Okay" he said pulling his pants from around his ankle and buckling his belt.

"That should give you some time to adjust yourself, right ?" he asks, leaning over to kiss her on the mouth. She shoved his shoulders gently.

E&O

"Elliot, I should do this alone" Olivia told him softly. She needed time to herself.

"Are you sure ?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes" she said confidently.

"Okay, I love you" he said. He wanted her to know that he was always there for her. And he was pretty sure she knew that. He'.d kick any ass he needed to.

"I love you too" she said, hopping out of the car. She walked to Samantha's front door. A tall dark - haired man answered came towards it. His eyes went wide, and so did hers. He looked exactly like her. Those eyes and lips are what got to her.

"Olivia" he answered it knowingly.

E&O

How good is ice cream ? Very ! Well - I left you guys with another cliffy and I am feeling PRETTY darn good. Even though my writing is still shabby, and my vocabulary - still not as extensive as I want it to be. Well I hope I'll get better soon to please you good folks. Elliot and Olivia are the most perfect couple in all the world.

Thanks Sam... please update Desires soon, with your raunchy self.


	5. Yours ? Or His ?

( Soulja Boy Tell Em ) Now I mean YOUUUUU ! Crank dat soulja boy ! Soulja boy up in dis hoe, watch me crank and watch me roll ! Watch me crank dat soulja boy - superman dat hoe That song is addictive. Enough with my ghettoness.

Sorry for the LONNNNNNG wait. I think I'm preggers or somethin'. So I've been worrying about that. 

Story : Chicago

Summary : At last the group is free of New York and taking a vacation ... to Chicago.

Disclaimer : Haters, NO !

EO

Monday, June 4, 2007

"How do you know me ?" Olivia asked, her nervousness evident in her voice.

"How could a father not know his daughter ?" he told her softly. Olivia looked at him, shocked, angry, but still soft to him. Something told her this night was going to be a bit of a hell raiser. Her eyes began to well up with tears. But she refused to let them fall.

"What ?" she finally asked.

"Olivia ... we never meant to give you up. We were low on money, and we had six children and we couldn't support you all. " he said solemnly.

"You have six children ?" she asked quizzingly.

"Samantha, Oliver, Dion, Dierdra, and Simon" he explained.

"You only gave me up ?" Olivia asked looking down into her hands folded in her lap nervously.

"No, we only kept Samantha and Oliver. The rest were sent to foster homes... you were adopted by a your mother's sister - Serena. When we were well on our feet we would come and get you all. And we managed that - but Serena wouldn't let you go" he answered in his very thick Irish accent.

"Is Vira home ?" she asked.

"Yes. In the kitchen like always" he laughed.

EO

"You're home" Vira said softly. Olivia examined her feminine appearance. Her dark hair long and curly. She had on a pink floral dress and a white apron. She smiled at Olivia.

"Hello ma'am" Olivia said nervously.

"Darlin' I'm your mother, you can call me mom" she said sweetly.

"Vira is fine for now" Olivia told her.

"Well, have a seat then, Mimi" Olivia was puzzled by the nick name.

"Mimi ?" she asked.

"Your middle name - is Mimi" she told her. Looking just as puzzled as Olivia. This was wierd, Olivia's middle name is Laura.

"Did that woman change your name ?" Olivia found it odd that she called Serena "that woman". Seeing as how that was her sister. Olivia had been cut off from family when she was living with Serena.

"I don't know"

"Yes, she had to - your name was Olivia Mimi McGee, all of my girls had similar middle names.Especially you and Sam, you're twins. Samantha's middle name is FeFe. Deirdra's middle name is Lee Lee. But you can't blame us. We were kids ourself when we had children. They sounded cool at the time." she smiled.

Twins ? Olivia thought. Olivia had a twin. She was still having trouble dealing with the fact that she had a lost family in Chicago.

"Hey mom, who's this" a woman came in. Olivia guessed that it was Deirdra. Because Samantha looked different from her. But they all looked like Olivia did. Olivia had since dyed her hair red.(A.N : I just can't get over that color)

"This is Olivia, Deirdra" she told her. Deirdra smiled and sat down in the chair next to Olivia. 

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Deirdra, I'm the good one. Sam's the bad one. And obviously - you're the glamorous one" Deirdra said. OIivia shook her head shyly."The pretty one ?" she suggested. Olivia was flattered that she could be depicted as pretty or glamorous.

"You'll be fitting in in no time, Mimi" she said snapping her fingers.

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling, still unsure of what to think of this family. No doubt, they were a nice family. Olivia was sure that they were her family. She had accepted them. But she didn't know if she could accept this new life. She looked exactly like her mother. Vira.

"So, what about you, are you married ? Do you have any kids ? What was Serena like to you ?" Vira asked all at once.

"I'm not married, but I have a boyfriend. No kids yet" Olivia told her. She couldn't bring herself to talk about Serena.

"What's your boyfriend's name" James came into the room and asked.

"His name is Elliot Stabler" she told them proudly. Samantha came in behind James.

"Yeah ! He's a looker" Samantha added to Olivia's statement.

The room laughed heartily. Olivia smiled, fidgeting in her chair. Vira rested her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "What do you do for a living ?" Samantha asked.

"I'm a detective in New York" she answered.

"You've done good for yourself" James told her.

"Thank you, sir" she said.

"You'll get used to it soon enough, Mimi, hey we're having dinner at The Light tomorrow, see you and your boyfrieind there, around 8" he said.

"Okay !" Olivia said.

E&O

"How'd it go, Via" Elliot asked when Olivia had entered their room.

"Great" she stated blankly.

"Great ? Be specific" he said.

"Well ... my middle name is Mimi" she informed him, smiling.

"Did you meet your mother and father ? How many brother's and sisters do you have ? Is your real name Olivia ? Can I hit, you look sexy." Elliot threw the questions in her face.

"Yes, 5, yes, kiss ass" she answered.

"Did you and Kathy talk today, honey?" Olivia questioned, easing out of her blue jeans.Trying to change the subject. She had been through enough. She should've changed the subject to something different she didn't need any more drama.

"No, why would I need to ?" he asked, slipping out of his pants in one swift motion.

"Wouldn't that be the best thing to do ?" She unbuttoned her blouse, folding it neatly.

"So now you know what's best for me ?"

"You can't be blaming this on me" Olivia exclaimed.

"Why are you getting an attitude about it ?" he interrogated her, inches away from her face.

"I'm getting an attitude, Elliot ?" she screamed backing away from him.

"I'm not the one screaming !" he shouted.

"Whatever. Good night Elliot" Olivia climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her body, taking her book off the nightstand. She began reading it, ignoring Elliot.

"Why are you mad ?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry if I don't like being yelled at, Elliot" emphasizing his name loudly.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, baby" he said softly kissing her neck.

"Elliot... I'm really tired of this little routine you're going through" she said, tilting her neck back to give him more access.

"What routine ?" he asked incredulously.

"We're talking, we're arguing, we're fucking" she said, breathing heavily as he made his hands down to her breasts. He kissed her through her bra, she whimpered softly.

"I like it like that" he laughed, making his way down her toned stomach.

"El... God !" she hissed as he bit down on her through her lace panties. She bucked her hips. He pulled her hips toward him, pleasuring her through her underwear.

"You aren't going to sleep tonight" he told her knowingly, taking her book out of her hands, throwing it against the door.

E&O

"Kathy ? I think we should talk" Elliot said, stepping into her hotel room, which had conveniently been placed next to Liv and Elliot's.

"Yeah, we should" she said, plopping down on her bed.

"I heard you and Liv last night, why did you keep calling yourself "The Beast" ?" she questioned.

"That's an inside joke" he chuckled. He called himself that because he "tore it up".

"I was born this way, Elliot, I didn't mean to trick you into anything" she said, no doubt feeling horribly. She already looked as if she had been crying all night.

"You didn't trick me into anything. I had to be there for my children. I'll always love you, because you're the mother of my children." he told her.

"That's just it El, I don't think they're yours"

E&O

WHOO ! i hope you didn't think it was too shabby guys... PLEASE REVIEW !! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!


	6. Short but Clever

Chicago

Summary : At last the group is free of New York and taking a vacation ... to Chicago.

Disclaimer : Sigh ... no

EO

Elliot stared blankly into Kathy's sorrowful face. His gaze full of anger. Kathy could sense it in his eyes.

"How could you let this happen!" he yelled at her. He got up from his spot on the edge of her bed.

"Elliot, I was a teenage girl!" she yelled back at him, "I was confused" she told him.

"You should have thought about that before you went around town fucking everyone!" he spat at her. He felt no regret. She looked up at him, obviously enraged.

"You're out of line" she stepped up to him, her enraged eyes competing with his. His eyes were burning a hole into hers.

"I'm out of line?!" He asked, tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elliot"

"Go to hell" he hissed, Kathy responding by slapping him in his face. He touched the side of his facte and looked into her eyes. He turned and exited the room.

EO

"How'd things go" Olivia asked, making up the messy hotel bed. She smiled brightly, walking over to where he stood.

He shrugged and sighed heavily.

"What's happened, Elliot?" she asked, touching the side of his face that had a forming bruise. He pushed her hand away, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I need some time alone" he grumbled.

"What happened, honey?" Olivia asked, sitting next to him taking his hand in hers.

"Go away" he spat, yanking his hand away. She inched away from him quietly, nearly falling off the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, El" she whispered, hoping he could still hear her.

"Do you listen?" he began to shout "or are you stupid?".

"Bastard" she screamed back "I've bent over backwards to make this relationship good for you" her voice broke "and you give me nothing, Elliot."

"Then go find someone who will!" he said, opening the door for her.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you" she whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

"Olivia..." he started, placing his hands on her waist.

"No, Elliot, I can't take this anymore"

"What? Baby, what can't you take?"

"You" she said leaving and slamming the door behind her.

EO

I have a severe case of writer's block. And this will be left alone for a while as it's giving me a giant fit of stress. I'm about to write a different one now. Well, at least I left you with a cliffy. A horribly written chapter, but a clever cliffy.


	7. Ours

Hey people, It's me. I don't know if i should continue this.

Story :Chicago

Summary : At last the group is free of New York and taking a vacation to – Chicago

Pairing : Need it be said ? -EO

Disclaimer : Not mine.

--

Elliot sat on the edge of the unmade hotel bed, his face buried into his hands. Once again he had to close himself in, and this time he could lose the most important thing to him. The look on her face crushed him to bits, and he wished he could take back everything he had just said. The words she spat at him stung his heart, _"I can't believe I fell in love with you"._ And on a certain level, he couldn't either. It's not like he was the most open, even remotely to just fall in love.

"You really fucked up, Stabler" he said to himself quietly, massaging his temples to rub away the headache that was forcing itself upon him. Only making the headache worse, a rhythmic beat rang in his already troubled ears. He got up from the bed, and opened the door and grimaced.

"You fucked up this time" Casey said to him, her green eyes boring a hole into his. She crossed her arms and shifted her body to one side, tapping her feet on the carpeted floor.

"I don't need you to lecture me, Casey" he told her returning to his spot on the bed.

"Obviously you do, because, if you don't already know it, the woman in the other room is in love with you. Why ? I'll never know, but you can't do something like this to her, I won't allow you to do this to her..." she sighed "and I'm not going to allow you to do this to yourself".

"Casey, I am a 36 year old man, and I know how to run my own life" he spat venomously.

"Well, right about now... you suck at life" she told him, rolling her eyes at his stubborn attitude."...and I'll tell you something else, Stabler , right now you are acting like such a fucking chi-"

"Stop, don't you think if I could change things I would ! Don't you think I want her to be happy, Casey. Of course I do, but there is no way that she is going to let me waltz in there and apologize to her" he interrupted Casey's anger charged rant with one of his own.

"You can sure as hell try" she said softly, leaving Elliot's hotel room, making sure to slam the door behind him. Elliot stared at the door for a moment, somehow hoping that she would walk through, and everything would be okay again. He just knew that wouldn't happen.

--

"Olivia, when are you going to get out of bed, honey ?" Melinda asked her, prodding at her unmoving form. It seemed like never, due to the fact that Olivia had been lying there for about two hours contemplating today. She groaned loudly and shifted her weight to the other side of the bed.

"Honey, things will get better for you, trust me" Casey said sitting next to her.

"I just wish he would, swallow his pride, and not be so tough all the time you know?" Olivia whispered to the two, gazing outside the window at Chicago's beautiful skyline. Melinda shot her a sad smile and giggled, "the day when Elliot's a softy, is the day I become a barbie doll".

"Or the day I kiss Cragen" Casey said laughing, with a look of humor on her face.

"You guys are amazing" Olivia told them shooting up, still a bit distraught. She hoped that he would come and at least speak to her. Because she hadn't yet decided who was at fault for the falling out. "_Maybe I should've just let him alone" _she thought to herself.

"That's what friend's are for, now get up and let's go shopping" Casey said, throwing her hands up in mock rejoice. Melinda agreed giddily, taking Olivia's hands and yanking her out of bed.

"I'm not really in the mood to go shopping right now" Casey punched her in the arm playfully and shot her a look of disgust and confusion. She shuddered "No... shopping, that's it ! Get your ass up" she said, shaking her attempting to pour her Evian on her.

"Casey... I will still punch you in your face" Olivia said grabbing Casey's wrist before she could pour the drink on her. Casey sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Well, if all you're going to do is ruin the trip you might as well have came alone !" Casey said storming out and slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell?" Melinda said crossing her arms, with a look of sheer confusion on her face. Casey was known for doing weird things, since she is a weird thing. Or she could be PMS-ing.

"Just playing" Casey gleamed, coming back into the room. After a couple of moments of semi awkward silence, she whistled into the air and looked around at the two confused women on the bed.

"I think you guys will have more fun without me, I'd only spoil the fun" Olivia told them sitting on the edge of the messy hotel bed.

"We'll just give you some alone time okay, Liv" Casey told her. After all she did need it. Time to contemplate where the relationship was going and if it came to it, where it would end. All she knew is that it needs to be changed.

--

As Olivia sat up, watching the ever-going family guy marathon a knock at the door interrupted Peter's chicken fight.

"Elliot..." she started softly.

"Olivia, just let me talk first" he interrupted her, knowing that she would only tell him to leave, or go to hell. He needed to tell her how he felt about her, and finally open himself up to loving her the way that she deserved to be loved.

"No, Elliot. I think you should know something first. I love you more than anything. You really hurt me today, and if you can't let me in your life, and you don't allow me to love you, I don't want to be the only one trying to make this relationship work. I can't care for you" she said letting a tear fall from her brown eyes.She looked up at his face, then back down at the floor.

"Baby, I promise I will try and be the best I can be for you. I don't know where I stand with you, and I don't know what I mean to you, all I know is every time I think of you, all I wanna do is be with you" he told her kissing her forehead softly.

"And Elliot, I'm not perfect, I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid shit and take it back, but put all that aside and know that you'll never find someone who loves and cares for you more than I do" she said with sincerity. She grabbed hold of his hands and squeezed them to make sure that he knew how much she cares for him.

"I love you, so much, and I want to be with you more than anything, I just... I want you to forgive me for everything." he whispered into her ear.

"As long as you promise to love me, respect me, and be the best father you can be to our child" she told him softly, placing her hand on her flat stomach.

--

So ? Should I continue ! IDK IDK IDK IM SUCH A FREAKIN IDIOT ! WHY ?? ILL NEVER EVER EVER KNOW ! Review.Please.Please.


End file.
